


Searching for You

by orphan_account



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Reincarnation AU, Suzaku as Zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On the five year anniversary of the Zero Requiem, C.C. goes to Suzaku to inform him that Lelouch is very much alive. On the ten year anniversary of the Zero Requiem, Suzaku goes to Japan to finally search for his former lover.





	Searching for You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I thought up. Yes, this fic is kinda stupid, but even so, enjoy!

  Suzaku walked the halls of the government bureau in sorrow. Empress Nunnally had been invited to make an appearance at the five year anniversary of the Demon Emperor’s death, so naturally he came, too. He wished they would stop this yearly festival. All it did was give the Japanese a reason to celebrate him being a murderer. Not to mention it hurt Nunnally to remember her beloved brother like this.

  Wondering the unfamiliar building gave him the comfort of forgetting his problems. That is, until he saw the witch. Her green hair was easily recognizable in the front of the crowd of cheering his name. Well, cheering Zero. Suzaku was supposed to be dead. 

  He approached the crowd making sure to keep his confident composure. C.C. looked impatient, as if she was bursting to tell him something. Suzaku had never seen her act like this. 

  The guards holding back the crowd nodded an acknowledgment as he neared them. C.C. looked at him with a glare that said “Well come on then! Make them let me through!”

  “Let the green-haired one through,” Suzaku ordered. The guards looked nervous that he spoke to them.

  “Yes, Zero,” one of them said. C.C. walked forwards. She looked him up and down before speaking.

  “I have something to say-”  _ Why else would you be here? _ “-but I won’t do it here. Is there somewhere we could go,” she finished, unaware of Suzaku interrupting her in his thoughts. He nodded slowly and walked deeper into the government building. It was a long and quiet walk before they reached his quarters. Once inside, he took off the mask and face guard. 

  “What is it?” Suzaku asked. The witch looked around the room for a few seconds. Then she turned to face him.

  “Lelouch is alive.”

  
  


  Suzaku eyes widened.  _ What?! How is that possible?! _ Shock was taking over his entire being.

  “How long?” he asked, trying his hardest to keep calm. The green-haired witch stared at him thoughtfully. 

  “He’d be around five years old at this point,” C.C. briefed, “but I only sensed him within the past month.” The brunette’s head was spinning. Lelouch, his Lelouch, was alive! But wait… did she say five years old?

  “What do you mean?” Suzaku demanded.  _ He’s alive, what does it matter?! _ , a part of him screamed. C.C. looked up at him to explain.

  “Well, he really did die five years ago. I think somehow he was reincarnated,” she concluded. “I’ve only felt his presence for a short time, but it’s weaker than I’ve ever known it to be.”

  Suzaku felt his hands shaking. His eyes closed as he remembered the events that happened ten, even eleven years ago. He remembered the light in his lover’s smile, how happy they’d been until everything came crumbling down. The pain of finding out who the real Zero was under the mask. Now more than ever, Suzaku wanted to see him again.

  “Where is he?” the Japanese man insisted. C.C. mocked him with laughter. 

  “You honestly think you can just go see him? He’s just a kid now. I doubt his new parents wouldn’t have a terrorist anywhere near their son,” the witch scorned. Still high on nostalgia for his lover, Suzaku ignored her reasoning.

  “Where?” he pestered. Her face was serious.

  “Japan, though I’m not sure what part.”

  
  


_ Five Years Later _

 

  Lelouch sat alone in his room, arms crossed and holding up his head. The young Britannian stared out his bedroom window and into the streets where the parade would be later that day. This was a yearly routine for him. His mother and father always disappeared to help with the celebration. However, they never brought him; claiming that this event was not for children. 

  Standing up and walking into the living room of his family’s apartment, he couldn’t help but feel that something was missing. Lelouch might’ve been an only child but irritation had always pricked like a thorn in his side that he wasn’t supposed to be alone. 

  His sitter was making lunch in the kitchen. The newscaster on T.V. was spouting praise for the masked man that saved the world from treachery. Lelouch’s heart skipped a beat.  _ Zero! _

  He’d never known why, but Zero had always been familiar to him. He blushed when an image of the masked figure appeared on the T.V.

  In all of his short life, Lelouch wouldn’t have ever hoped of actually meeting Zero.

  
  


  “Ladies and Gentlemen! The moment we’ve all been waiting for! The annual Demise of the Demon Emperor parade has begun!”

  Suzaku waited in hiding for his queue. He would never understand why the people enjoyed the reenactment of him killing Lelouch. Every year since that day, a fake Zero stabbed a fake Demon Emperor in the spot where the real one had died. 

  For the ten year anniversary, they wanted the real Zero. He had refused but still promised an appearance after it was over. He hoped that this appearance would draw in Lelouch, wherever he was now.

 

_    “Where do you think we’ll be in ten years?” Lelouch looked up from his book and thought for a moment before answering Suzaku’s banality.  _

_   “What brings this on?” the prince asked. Suzaku sat up on their bed. _

_   “I don’t know. I guess I just don’t want this moment to end,” he answered quietly. Lelouch placed a bookmark in the pages and set the novel down the nightstand next to the bed. The Britannian boy lay down and Suzaku carefully crawled over and settle down on top of his lover. _

_   Their eyes closed as they kissed slowly, wanting to savor the time they had. When they pulled away, Lelouch had a gentle smile on his face. _

_   “Ten years from now… I hope I’ll still be doing this,” his prince had declared before pulling Suzaku back into another soft kiss. _

 

  “Zero, it’s time,” a voice called out, snapping him back to reality. He recognized them as a former high-ranking Black Knight. No wonder they’d spoken to him without fear.

  Instead of speaking, he followed the purple-haired man until they reached a door to the outside.

 

  Now in the streets, Suzaku walked in front of thousands as they chanted. He was flanked by two guards dressed as Black Knights. Up ahead, he saw the fake Zero standing proudly on top of the parade float. 

  The further along they walked, the more Suzaku paid attention to the crowd lining the streets. He saw Britannian faces mixed among the Japanese. But not the one he wanted.

  Up ahead to his left, the brunette watched as a young boy pushed through the crowd and started calling his name. As Suzaku approached, his eyes widened when he recognized a face he hadn’t seen in over 18 years.  _ Lelouch! _

  Realizing that he was still wearing the mask, Suzaku struggled to hold himself back from sprinting towards the boy. Once they got close enough, the Japanese man stopped and faced the boy. He slowly walked closer, the crowd quieting as he neared.

  Lelouch’s face was just as he remembered, though much less angry. Suzaku knelt in front of him so he could look the boy in the eye.

  “Z- Zero,” Lelouch stammered. “It’s an honor.” The younger version of his lover gave a slight bow with his head. Suzaku was more stunned than the boy, so instead of speaking, he held out his hand to the boy.  _ I’ve been searching for you for five years, I won’t lose you now. _

  
  
  


  Lelouch cautiously stuck his hand out and put it in Zero’s. When the masked man stood up and started walking back out into the street, the young Britannian followed. He was completely overjoyed, yet there was a sadness that lingered. 

  All at once, Lelouch remembered. Much to his ten-year-old minds dismay, he remembered the awkward first kisses, the euphoria of being with the one he loved, the pain of being rejected because of his being Zero. Most of all, he remembered the joy of finally having Suzaku back, only to lose him again. 

  Lelouch pulled back on Zero’s hand. The masked man turned to face him. Even at his young age, he realized what he’d always wanted to say to Zero.

  “Suzaku, I love you.”


End file.
